


Touching

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to touch Steve's heart. He has a list and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

"So, it's all about sex with me, is it, Rogers? I'll show you, I can be a sensitive New Age guy."

"What?" Steve looked up sleepily. Tony had gone to his computer and was throwing up pages and muttering and pulling them apart, comparing and compiling and occasionally muttering 'well, that's just stupid' or 'oh, yeah, that's, that sounds doable.' It didn't seem like any sort of Avenger emergency, so Steve just pulled the covers over his head, muting Tony down to pleasant background sound, like surf, or wind through trees, and he fell back asleep.

"Good morning."

Steve woke up nice and warm, with Tony's head laying on his shoulder. "Umm," Steve replied. He never had been a morning person, even the army hadn't got him used to it. He felt Tony tracing lines and circles on his arm. After a few moments, he realized Tony was drawing his shield, and then the arc reactor over it, and then repeating it. He smiled to himself. Tony did think in diagrams.

Then Tony nuzzled his neck. Steve figured he'd go on from there to get started on morning sex. Which he was fine with, so long as he didn't have to do much until his engine got started. But then Tony touched his nose to Steve's, which was just plain weird. "Hmmm?" he made an inquiring noise.

Tony started whispering, "I want you to know how I feel about you." Steve already had a pretty good idea. No one buys a baseball team for you without having some serious commitment in mind. "I want to talk about our future." Steve wondered if Tony had got sick and was feeling morbid. "I want to tell you all my secrets. Well, maybe not the proprietary ones, but you wouldn't be interested in those, anyway."

Then Tony hugged Steve, which was awkward, as he was still lying tangled in the covers. And then he put his hand in Steve's hair and messed it up, which it was already a nuisance with bedhead in the morning.

"Tony, what..."

"Shush." Tony moved his head to Steve's chest. "I'm listening to your heartbeat and your breathing, too." Steve thought he heard Tony whisper, "Two for one, up to eleven."

Steve sat up, which was really awkward, as Tony was clinging to him. "There's nothing wrong with my heart or my breathing."

"I know. If you were sick, I'd take care of you."

"Of course you would. But I'm not sick."

Tony got up onto his knees and urged Steve to match him. Ok, maybe he'd got some new kind of sex position in mind. But no. Tony leaned forward until their faces almost touched. It was kinda creepy, feeling Tony's breath on him, and seeing his eyes so close was really really weird. "You're never sick, or bad or mean. You're wonderful and perfect, and your eyes are azure blue."

"What is WRONG with you?" Steve scrambled out of bed. 

"Nothing!" Tony threw his hands up in the air. "You were bitching about it being 'all sex' with me, and I was showing you how I could so be intimate non-sexually. You are not just a sex object to me, Steve!"

Steve blinked. "What bitching? I _like_ having sex with you. I like that you never can get enough of me. It's flattering, and I just plain..." 

Tony looked miserable. "So. It's all about sex with you."

"I am not awake enough for this, Tony." Steve sat down on the bed next to him and put his arms around him. "I sit with you in your lab, and I draw silly cartoons of your robots. I love going on rides with you. I don't even mind public appearances, as long as you're with me. I love when you give me presents, because you think about me, and when you see something I like, you're not trying to buy my affection, or apologize, you just think it would make me happy. And I love when I give you something I've got because I think you'll like it, you look at me as if I'd made the sun rise. I don't need you to prove anything."

"Oh, thank god," Tony said, leaning his head against Steve's chest, "because it was going to kill me to take turns leading each other on a nature walk blindfolded."

Steve shook his head. "I don't think I should allow you on the internet at night. Next time you might find a list of ways to take over the world."

"I don't want to take over the world. Too much work."

Steve patted Tony on the back, and smiled. "Maybe we can use the blindfold idea later."

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the non-sexual intimacy square on my Bingo card.
> 
> (The 'two for one, up to eleven' comment meant that Tony had combined two non-sexual intimacies, bringing his total up to eleven. He had a LONG, long list.)


End file.
